


The circle's murder of Good eyes city

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Original Slash, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la ciudad de The good eyes city una serie de asesinatos en serie son llevados a cabo.</p>
<p>Esto basicamente por alguien en particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The circle's murder of Good eyes city

**Author's Note:**

> las frases de los cuchillos los saque de un exorcismo de SPN ya que no sabia que ponerles espero me perdonen
> 
> Es slash pero no llegando a serlo. Espero que les guste me atrevi a subirlo por IceKube Marco Yayoi que espero que el haga lo mismo con sus fics

Good Eye City: Angel of lord Street #670

Sostuvo el arma homicida con cierta gracia y la eterna ironía en sus facciones, esa sonrisa canalla que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando algo realmente le interesaba y francamente ese caso lo hacia. Treinta años de vida y diez años en la unidad de investigación policial y ningún caso le había interesado tanto… empezando por el arma homicida; “un cuchillo” dejado deliberadamente en la escena del crimen, de hierro puro, bañado en sal y con una frase perfectamente labrada en el “Omnis congregatio” otro de la misma especie y condiciones solo que esta vez con una frase diferente “Omnis inmundus” luego estaban las victimas.

La primera, una mujer de 24 años que curiosamente buscaba las ciencias ocultas tras la alquimia; Muerta en la habitación de su departamento White tree Street #945 tercer piso habitación 29. Susan Rage de raíces escocesas, pelirroja natural, ojos almendrados, casi amarillos, labios rojizos y finos, una mujer verdaderamente hermosa convertida en no más que un despojo de carne humana. Pálida con severos hematomas en su rostro y muñecas, aun más notorias eran las cicatrices en su rostro y clavícula; un círculo perfecto con el símbolo matemático del infinito en el centro, justo en su frente y dos iguales en cada extremo de sus clavículas, ella misma dentro de un circulo de sangre y bajo el, otra frase “dulce o truco” causa de la muerte: Hemorragia masiva de los órganos principales internos.

Las siguientes dos victimas y por las que se encontraba en aquel viejo departamento. Una pareja homosexual dos chicas de a los menos 19 años cada una; Marie Smith y Ann Ishtar una rubia y una azabache con las puntas decoloradas y teñidas de rojo. Ambas puestas en tal posición que simulaba un beso y entre sus bocas abiertas, el cuchillo, al igual que con la victima anterior dentro de un circulo con la única diferencia de que entre sus cuerpos y los tramos de piso dentro de el se formaba un símbolo de cinco puntas que realmente el no reconocía luego, bajo el una sola palabra “dulce”

Deambulo alrededor del círculo jugueteando con el arma extraída de las chicas hasta que la voz acompasada y con aquel eterno tono de reproche que tanto le gustaba de su compañero lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que no esta permitido ¿verdad?- Inquirió Chris a sus espaldas, casi podía ver sus ojos verde avellana, gris, azul realmente aun no lo sabia con seguridad, tratando de mostrar seriedad, cosa casi imposible por el aspecto adorable de ellos, podía imaginar su ceño fruncido y sus labios deformados en una mueca que más que molesta demostraba frustración, esa que suelen tener los niños cuando no consiguen lo que quieren.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó solo para molestar un poco a su amigo.

-Tocar la escena del crimen Dimitri- El simplemente le sonrío, puso un pañuelo en las manos de su compañero y en el, el cuchillo.

-Realmente un problema pero recuerda que yo no toque la escena del crimen, lo hizo un forense experimentado; Christian Wesson- Recitó solemne y melodramático -así que no hay problema-

-No creas que siempre será así algún día no estaré aquí para cubrirte ¿Qué harás entonces?- Preguntó con cierto tono melancólico que no logro mas que preocupar al mayor.

-Eso no va a pasar Chris eres demasiado amable como para dejarme tu no lo harías- Replico casi esperanzado, realmente quería mucho a Chris no podía pensar en otro compañero y no quería hacerlo.

-Tienes razón no podría dejar solo a un viejo a estas alturas- Bromeo e inmediatamente cambio su semblante por uno serio y profesional –Entonces… ¿encontraste algo?- Preguntó

-Podrías empezar por decirme que es ese símbolo…- Puntualizo señalando ambos cuerpos abatido, aun no entendía que querían decir aquellos símbolos primero infinito luego, aquel tan extraño –Ilumíname- Chris lo miro un poco y no tardo ni dos minutos en descifrarlo.

-Es budú- Dijo al fin –Antiguo, se usa en rituales; Mal de ojo, encantamientos, incluso para protección quien sea que este cometiendo estos asesinatos tiene acceso a información y conocimientos vastos incluso los cuchillos están grabados en latín antiguo-

-Alguien listo y con grandes conocimientos- Pensó –Chris ¿Estas seguro que no eres tú?- Bromeo, el aludido solo sonrío ampliamente haciendo marcar dos grandes hoyuelos en sus mejillas mientras un flequillo de su largo cabello castaño ocultaba uno de sus ojos.

-Si fuera a asesinar a alguien Dimitri… te ahogaría con tu propia almohada mientras duermes- Respondió mientras marcaba el numero de la comisaría en su teléfono -¿hola? Si señor es el mismo asesino o por lo menos el mismo modus operandi yo y Mith ya nos vamos ustedes deberían estar llegando- Finalizo y colgó.

-Así que… ya nos vamos-

-Si quiero una muestra de DNA del cuchillo y de la sangre del círculo-

-Bendito el día en que te consentí montar un laboratorio en mi casa- Chris envolvió el cuchillo con el pañuelo y ambos salieron del departamento.

Ya en la casa del mayor, Chris se enclaustró en el laboratorio que había construido en el hogar de su amigo mientras Dimitri le observaba trabajar desde la sala, cerveza en mano. Rió un poco cuando oyó a Chris maldecir, siempre había sido así, esforzado y encimado en su trabajo desde el día en que lo conoció. Eso nunca podría olvidarlo de alguna forma había marcado un antes y un después en su vida y su trabajo.

En ese entonces tenia 24 años de vida y cuatro de servicio y nunca había tenido un caso, o por lo menos no uno real, hasta ese, cuatro homicidios por homofobia y al parecer se trataba de un grupo de jóvenes que cometían los asesinatos como un “acto divino” llevaba cinco semanas en el caso y había encontrado una quinta victima, el solo, en un almacén abandonado el cuerpo fue llevado con el forense y el, definitivamente quería saber mas sobre su caso… así que hizo el papeleo tan rápido como pudo y fue a ver el cuerpo pero en el camino tropezó con alguien todos sus papeles cayeron al piso, el los tomo rápidamente y se fue.

Entro al laboratorio del forense pero no estaba, vio el cuerpo pero realmente no encontró nada que no hubiera visto ya cuando lo halló muerto la primera vez en el almacén. Recorrió la camilla mortuoria del chico una y otra vez, mientras lo miraba fijamente casi esperando encontrar una respuesta en su rostro… Corbert Dring 14 años leyó de su informe cuando finalmente dejo de observar al joven.

-Pobre chico- Susurro para si mismo.

-Lo se seguro no tenia más de 15 o 14 años- oyó decir a sus espaldas una voz casi infantil con un tono de sincero pesar en ella. Dio un respingo de la impresión, luego, lentamente y con aprensión dio la vuelta para ver a su acompañante. Un chico de no mas de diecinueve años rostro juvenil ojos grandes “como los de un cachorro de peluche” divagó, cabello castaño y algo largo hasta poco mas abajo del cuello no muy alto por lo menos un metro sesenta y cinco, pálido casi como el, bastante delgado, la personificación de la palabra frágil, verdaderamente le impacto que un chico así estuviera dentro del cuerpo de la policía mas en investigaciones pero lo que ciertamente le interesaban eran sus ojos; verdes, grises, talvez almendrados realmente no pudo descifrarlos. Sonrío con galanura mientras mantenía la vista fija en los ojos del muchacho.

-Catorce la verdad-

-Murió por un disparo en el corazón pero…- Miro el cadáver del joven con sentida compasión –Lo torturaron- Dijo al fin –Mira sus rostro, tiene varios cortes cerca de los ojos, hematomas y fisuras en la comisura de los labios- Tomó unos papeles de la mesa del forense –las venas entre el perineo y el recto completamente desgarradas seguramente abusaron de el, talvez una forma de mofarse de el, de su condición sexual, sus muñecas y su cuello tienen marcas de cuerda lo ataron y lo asfixiaron no lo suficiente para matarlo a saber cuantas veces lo dejaron entre la vida y la muerte- Bajo la mirada -¿Sabes lo que significa desear morir y no poder? Seguro este chico lo vivió por mucho tiempo, algunas marcas aun están rojizas otras… bueno, ya no lo harán pero iban a desaparecer pronto- Termino de hablar y el, simplemente se le quedo viendo ¿Cómo sabia tanto con solo ver el cuerpo?... sus cicatrices ¿Cómo pudo ver a través del odio, de las intenciones, de la desesperación de la escena? No dijo nada simplemente no pudo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Un minuto mas tarde el forense llego a decirle lo mismo que el chico “El chico de los ojos” solo que no pudo decirle nada mas haya de lo físico de su muerte no como su chico, no volvió a verlo hasta que encontraron al grupo de homicidas, el lideró la operación y entre todos los novatos estaba su muchacho, lo llamo y le dijo un simple “te quiero cerca, cuida mi espalda” todo salio bien… mas que bien bastaron solo ellos para hacer caer uno por uno a cada un de los integrantes de la banda, el chico era realmente bueno usando armas y con la defensa corporal y bueno el no se quedaba atrás. No recibieron más que un “Buen trabajo” claro pero dos días después se encontraba con su jefe frente a su escritorio y a su lado su muchacho.

-Dimitri el es Christian Wesson creo que ya se conocieron desde hoy el será tu compañero- El asintió sonriendo, una sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción.

Nunca supo mucho de Chris, no conocía a su familia, ni siquiera sabía si realmente tenía una, una vez vio su departamento, no le gusto; sucio, viejo, y olía mal, de alguna manera no era lo que su chico merecía, así que luego de unos días sopesando la idea lo invito a vivir con el, no había problema el no vivía con nadie, y no tenia intención de buscar una pareja, no es que no fuera guapo realmente el mismo se gustaba; ojos azules, piel pálida (bueno eso ciertamente no le gustaba tanto) pero contrastaba con su cabello, negro azabache, un metro ochenta, si efectivamente se gustaba pero no buscaba pareja, había encontrado a Chris y por el sentía una necesidad in entendible de sobreprotección y amor fraternal, además, su casa era enorme y con Chris ya no estaría vacía, le prometió el poder de cambiar cualquier cosa que no le gustara de lo que seria su nuevo hogar, después de todo a el, objetivamente esa clase de cosas no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, nunca había sido un hombre de detalles después de todo.

Chris acepto cosa que le sorprendió un poco la verdad, pero solo sonrío, después de todo el era un hombre de sonrisas; sonrisas que mentían, que conquistaban, que enamoraban, que asustaban, que intimidaban, que convencían y en ese caso sonrisas que confesaban; entera y completa felicidad confesaba su sonrisa sin pudor alguno.

Días después casi a media noche en la sala preguntó, solo por curiosidad.

-¿Cómo llegaste a la oficina del forense?-

-Dejaste caer unas hojas- Respondió antes de caer dormido el castaño. El lo arropó en el sillón seguro si lo despertaba se molestaría, así era Chris realmente especial y le quería, mucho, un hermano eso era, su pequeño hermano menor y sinceramente no quería plantearse el hecho de que algún día pudieran llegar a separase para el su relación era tan real como “Hasta que la muerte los separe” nunca antes que eso y aun mas siempre imagino que morirían juntos, que ninguno lamentaría la muerte del otro, que luego de morir despertaría y estaría en su sillón viendo algún viejo film de los 50 con Chris completamente dormido a mitad de la película; su pequeño trozo de cielo…

Se dejó llevar un rato por sus pensamientos mientras observaba como Chris trabajaba en las muestras de DNA hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente cansado para dejar de hacerlo, cosa que por cierto era bastante difícil por lo que concluyó que Chris también debería descansar. Tomo un último trago de cerveza y entro al laboratorio.

-Muy bien pequeño hora de dormir- Recitó autoritario.

-Esta bien- Acepto lánguido -Después de todo no hay nada, la sangre es de las chicas, seguro uso guantes para hacer el circulo y manejar el cuchillo porque en el tampoco hay otras muestras solo sangre y saliva de ambas chicas- Torció la boca en un gesto netamente apesadumbrado –En verdad odio a los asesinos... esas chicas… por suerte no fue como ese muchacho el de nuestro primer caso ¿recuerdas? Yo tenia 18 y tu 24 nunca voy a olvidarlo realmente me hubiera gustado poder salvarlo- Dijo mas para si mismo que para su compañero.

-Curioso yo también estaba pensando en eso- Dijo simulando sorpresa… mentira, claro que también estaba recordando ese día pero para el… no estaba ni cerca de significar todo el pesar que para Chris significaba, no. Para el ese era uno de los días más importantes, especiales y felices de su vida “el día en que conoció a Chris Wesson, el día en que conoció al chico de los ojos” Realmente el día mas especial de su vida –Deja de torturarte y ve a dormir ¿esta bien? Las pistas no se irán y te prometo que atraparemos a quien sea que este cometiendo estos asesinatos somos los mejores después de todo- le confortó golpeando su hombro en un gesto de pura camaradería y complicidad, aquella ya formada y alimentada por los años de confianza.

-Tienes razón- Reconoció el menor –Buenas noches- Se despidió marchándose a su habitación claramente cansado.

-Buenas noches- Respondió a pesar de saber que Chris ya no estaba.

 

Dos días después; domingo por la mañana 13:45 A.M.

 

Realmente odiaba que Chris no lo despertara, aunque fuera domingo, prefería levantarse temprano le hacia sentir útil. Fue hasta el baño se lavó y vistió; Unos jeans, una camiseta negra y sobre ella una camisa a cuadros azul con amarillo y blanco.

Perezoso bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarse con la imagen que lo hacia levantarse por las mañanas cada día; Chris preparando el desayuno, tarareando alguna canción de rock antigua y sonriendo, esta vez “Carry on my wayward son” de “Kansas” realmente le divertía como se movía al compás de la música mientras de su boca y garganta escapaban desafinadas notas musicales y al mismo tiempo movía una sartén de un lugar otro. Llevaba una polerón rojo unas dos tallas más grandes, que el que reconoció como suyo. Notó divertido como se le resbalaba por los hombros dejando a la vista la piel desnuda bajo el y como los pantalones que por el tamaño también deberían pertenecerle a el se arrastraban en el piso por cada paso que daba.

-Buenos días- Saludó casi en un bostezo como si hasta hace no mucho no lo hubiera estado observando bailar.

-Buenos días- Respondió alegre su compañero.

-¿No encontraste tu propia ropa?- Preguntó simulando una reprimenda.

-Es domingo y esta, es mas cómoda, no creí que te llegarías a molestar- Se excusó llevando el hilo de la broma.

-Sabes que no- Le conforto -Entonces ¿Alguna novedad?- Preguntó ya casi por la costumbre.

-Llegó el correo… las cuentas creo… no e revisado-

-oh muy bien-

Se sentó como de costumbre en la misma silla frente a la mesa de la cocina y como siempre Chris le sirvió su desayuno. Comenzó a leer la correspondencia, lo mismo de siempre hasta que se detuvo en una carta en particular sin remitente, eso no era normal.

La abrió y leyó mientras la expresión de asombro se dibujaba en su rostro por cada letra en que avanzaba.

¿Qué tal detective? ¿Cómo esta el pequeño Chris? Yo estoy bien… muy bien la verdad, excepto por un pequeño detalle y creo que usted puede ayudarme. Si, se de Chris y también se acerca de usted así que saltémonos el asombro y las preguntas de ¿Cómo lo sabe? y pasemos a cosas más importantes. Usted cree que no me conoce y la verdad puede ser así pero ¡adivine! tiene algo que es mío y lo quiero de vuelta. Supongo que se imagina quien soy “el homicida de los círculos” creo que me llama la prensa así que también sabe que soy alguna especie de psicópata y si, lo soy, lo admito yo mate a la chica alquimista y a las dos lesbianas “culpable” pero sinceramente creo que debería de estarme agradecido le estoy dando el mejor caso de su vida ¿o no? Así que… ¿Por qué no me lo devuelve? Realmente lo extraño mucho aunque sinceramente parece que lo estamos compartiendo, aun así yo no soy un hombre caritativo por lo que mas gente seguirá muriendo y nosotros los estamos matando, ahora bien, no soy caritativo pero si muy creativo y adoro jugar.

Dígame entonces ¿conoce el truco de desaparición de los magos? Bueno yo si y francamente era mi favorito cuando era niño, pero siempre pensé que algo faltaba y lo encontré y lo mejoré. Muy bien detective ¿sabe usted que hay magos falsos y verdaderos verdad? Yo quiero que un mago de verdad haga mi truco ¿lo entiende? Yo le pedí dulce o truco pero no me los dio, yo tome mis dulces pero no son los que yo quería así que ahora veamos si me conformo con mi truco. Buena suerte. Solo quiero lo que es mío detective.

 

Atte. Su admirador secreto

PD: Nos vemos en navidad.

 

Dejo deslizar la carta entre sus dedos. El asesino iba por el, es mas sabia del el y lo peor, sabia de Chris.

-¿pasa algo?- Pregunto el menor notoriamente preocupado.

-un mago- Musito desorientado -Un mago de verdad-

-¿Qué? Un mago… ¿de que…?-

-Solo hazme caso por favor-

-Esta bien un mago, de verdad…- Lo pensó un poco -George Wolth 32 años escapista, #752 magic town Street hace no más de dos años realizo el truco del verdugo y salio ileso no puedo pensar en otro mago real por lo menos no en esta ciudad- Recito casi como un mantra.

-Vamos y llama a Jhon puede que tengamos otro homicidio- Dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta de salida pero antes de partir se detuvo, dio la vuelta rápidamente vio fijamente a Chris y lo sostuvo fuertemente por los hombros –No te alejes de mi Chris solo no lo hagas, mantente cerca ¿esta bien?-

-Claro Mith lo que quieras- Concedió el castaño algo descolocado por la conducta errante del mayor.

Media hora después se encontraban en la residencia del mago, llamaron a la puerta pero nadie respondió. Pensando lo peor y aun alarmado por la carta, Dimitri forzó la puerta de una sola patada, pero habían llegado tarde y la escena era verdaderamente perturbadora había sangre desde el piso, hasta el techo y en la sala… La cabeza mutilada de George con su sombrero de copa característico de un mago puesto y ocultando algunas de su facciones. Como siempre dentro de un circulo y bajo el, la esperada frase “truco”

Chris salio de la habitación tan rápido como entro y el le siguió de inmediato no pensaba arriesgarse a dejarle solo, no con un asesino psicópata suelto y que para peor los conocía a ambos.

Lo encontró sentado en la calle, la espalada apoyada en uno de los paneles de la destartalada casa del mago, las piernas flectadas contra su pecho mientras las sostenía con sus brazos y ocultaba su rostro entre ellas.

-¿estas bien?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y removía alguno mechones rebeldes del rostro de su “hermanito”

-Prométeme que lo atraparemos que vamos a pararle- Rogó el más pequeño.

–Lo prometo Chris va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho y no volverá a hacerle daño a nadie- Juró solemne –Pero tienes que ayudarme ¿esta bien? Sabes que no puedo ni levantarme solo en las mañanas Chris-

-Si, lo se- Admitió levantándose.

Ambos entraron nuevamente a la vivienda enfrentándose estoicamente a la escena. El mayor hizo amago de querer tocar el cuerpo, o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de el, pero lo detuvo la voz suave y débil de su compañero.

-Los guantes Mith- le corrigió –No tocas absolutamente nada de la escena del crimen sin antes ponerte los guantes- Recalcó

-Como dije necesito tu ayuda- Comentó divertido al tiempo que cubría sus manos con los guantes quirúrgicos acostumbrados, que por cierto tanto odiaba y retiraba el sombrero de la victima -¡Bingo!- Celebró entusiasmado.

-¿encontraste algo?- Pregunto alarmado por el estridente grito de victoria de su amigo, a veces simplemente parecía que se olvidaba que estaba a mitad de una escena de homicidio.

-Parece que nos dejo algo- Respondió abriendo un fragmento de papel doblado y ensangrentado que había retirado de nada mas y nada menos que la boca de George.

Muy bien detective, este mago es increíble ¿verdad? El mejor truco que e visto y lo llevo a cabo a la perfección el problema ahora será encontrar el resto de su cuerpo pero no creo que tenga dificultad alguna con eso “tenemos un detective en la casa después de todo”

El verdadero inconveniente es que aun no tengo lo que es mío “Mith” así que como dije nos vemos en navidad.

Atte. Su admirador secreto.

 

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó el menor. Dimitri frunció el seño y le mostró la nota.

-Seguirá matando- casi gimió -¿A que se refiere con “lo que es mío”?- Preguntó azorado

-Aun no lo se… el cree que yo tengo algo que le pertenece y dice que lo quiere devuelta… si supiera lo que es créeme que ya se lo habría entregado- Suspiro –El sabe de ti y de mi claramente me llamo Mith en la nota tu eres el único que me llama así y en la carta de esta mañana te llamó Chris yo soy el único que te llama así… Chris estoy asustado- Confesó.

-No pasa nada- Le consoló –Por horrible que parezca, el que esta persona nos este buscando a nosotros es lo mejor y que sepa cosas tan personales, quiere decir que no es alguien ajeno a nosotros, y en caso de que lo sea quiere decir que poniendo nuestra casa en vigilancia podemos tener una lista de posibles sospechosos y dependiendo de muchas cosas podemos descartarlos uno a uno como ya dije por horrible que parezca el tenerlo cerca es bastante conveniente- Terminó.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar más policías tomando tanto muestras como fotografías del lugar y al final se encontraron con su capitán de brigada, “Jhon Morgan”

Un hombre mayor con su eterno traje negro y gabardina castaña piel pálida y ajada como la de un antiguo libro y tanto cabello como insipiente barba encanecidos, alguna vez conocido como el mejor detective de su época y actualmente admirado por cada amateur que llegara al escuadrón de investigación incluyendo a ambos detectives.

-Entonces…- Concedió el hombre.

-Entonces estaría bien si aceptaras una invitación a beber algo en nuestra casa- Insinúo el ojiazul.

-Encantado- Aceptó el mayor.

-De inmediato- Puntualizo.

-Como quieran- Accedió -¡ay esta juventud!- Replico -Nunca entenderán que la paciencia es una…-

-Virtud que pocas personas poseen- Termino el menor del grupo –Aun así esto es urgente señor-

-Muy bien solo porque me lo esta pidiendo Wesson que por cierto es el mas educado- Bromeo.

-Gracias señor-

Chris y Dimitri se subieron al auto que compartían; un mustang negro del setenta el mayor conduciendo y el castaño en el asiento del copiloto mientras Jhon los seguía desde atrás en su camioneta azul ya oxidada por el uso. Llegaron a la enorme casa en poco más de veinte minutos de viaje y el menor invito a pasar al capitán quien acepto la invitación acompañado por Dimitri a la sala mientras Chris fue rumbo a la cocina.

Ambos hombres se sentaron uno frente al otro en los mullidos sillones de la sala con una mesilla de vidrio frente a ellos. En ella, una fotografía de Chris y Dimitri sonriendo frente a la estación de policía. El mayor la sostuvo observándola con nostalgia hasta que finalmente habló.

-Seis años y aun no me puedo creer que lo hayas traído a vivir contigo- Comentó.

-Seis años y aun he terminado de agradecerte- Confesó

-Yo no hice nada solo lo encontré- Admitió humilde.

El verdaderamente no sabía mucho acerca de Chris, solo que Jhon lo había encontrado muy herido y desmayado a mitad de la calle. Que lo llevo al hospital y lo dejo ahí hasta que terminara de recuperarse, que jamás quiso decirle que le había pasado y que meses después se presentó frente a el queriendo ser reclutado. Que Jhon se negó varias veces hasta que accedió y que el día en que lo conoció también había sido su primer día en el escuadrón.

-No, si no lo hubieras encontrado aquella noche quizás ahora ni siquiera estaría vivo-

-Si no lo hubiera encontrado ahora no estaría metido en todo esto-

-¿Y que es todo esto?- Preguntó.

-No lo se dímelo tu ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar y tan confidencial que debes traerme hasta aquí?- Inquirió.

-Aun no lo se, pero…-

-Pero quien sea que este cometiendo estos asesinatos quiere algo que Mith tiene- Interrumpió un recién llegado Christian dejando unas cervezas en la mesilla y un baso de Whiskey frente al capitán.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por esto- Afirmo dejando la carta y la nota junto a los tragos. Jhon las tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leer: “¿Qué tal detective?”…

-Atte. Su admirador secreto- Terminó –Esto solo quiere decir que estamos un paso mas cerca de atrapar a este asesino solo hay que descartar- Releyó ambas notas –Por ejemplo aquí- Puntualizó.

 

“aunque sinceramente parece que lo estamos compartiendo, aun así yo no soy un hombre caritativo”

 

-Sea lo que sea que el quiera no es algo tangible o por lo menos no es algo que puedas vigilar todo el tiempo, luego es hombre ósea que podemos descartar a mas de la mitad de las personas cercanas a ustedes o a cualquiera que ronde su casa o a ustedes-

-Si, Chris ya me lo había dicho- Aceptó masajeándose la sien con la yema de los dedos en un gesto cansino, tomando el baso de Whiskey y bebiendo de el.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que eso y por supuesto buscar el resto del cuerpo de ese pobre hombre- Recordó. Chris se sentó junto a su compañero.

-Quisiera poder encontrarlo pronto, el… me da mucho miedo la verdad- Susurró –No se porque, el me hace sentir algo dentro que me aterra demasiado- Sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza –Es gracioso ni siquiera lo conozco pero…-

-Lo atraparemos- Afirmo el detective con determinación –Y te prometo que no volverá a hacerle daño a nadie mucho menos a ti- Conforto sosteniendo a su compañero por los hombros. Tratando de calmarlo mientras su capitán los veía afligido.

-Lo se eres el mejor que conozco por supuesto que lo atraparas-

-Además este idiota jamás permitiría que lastimaran a su linda esposa- Bromeo el peliplata para quitarle peso al asunto, nunca le había gustado ver a Christian deprimido o preocupado, ese muchacho era el hijo que nunca había tenido, desde que lo encontró ensangrentado en la calle continúa a su casa siempre lo había tratado como tal y cuando noto el buen trabajo que tenia junto a Dimitri no tardo ni un día en desear que ambos estuvieran juntos, con el nunca correría riesgo alguno no tenia que ser un gran detective para saberlo.

-¡El no es mi esposa!-

-¡Yo no soy su esposa!- Gritaron al unísono ambos hombres.

-Eso no es lo que piensa el resto del personal- Continuó.

-Le recuerdo señor que esta hablando con sus subordinados- Le recordó el menor tratando de sonar serio cosa que no logro como ya era costumbre.

Los tres rieron como hace mucho no lo hacían, las cervezas olvidadas en la mesilla y el Whiskey a medio beber.

 

Good Eye City police station; Lunes por la tarde 15:35 A.M.

 

-Café caliente cargado cinco de azúcar y tarta de manzana- Le entregó el castaño.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- Pregunto bebiendo un poco de café.

-Morir- Afirmo decidido pero con la risa bailándole en la boca. Dimitri lo golpeo sin fuerza en el brazo a la vez que el más joven se sentaba en el escritorio que los dos compartían a pesar de que ambos tenían el suyo propio.

-Encontraron el resto del cuerpo- Comentó Dimitri revisando unas fotografías en su computadora.

-No quiero verlas- Pidió el menor cerrando los ojos.

-Ni lo harás tanto yo como Jhon estamos de acuerdo en que no deberías hacerlo- Comentó viendo de reojo las fotografías.

Ambos brazos uno en la bañera y otro en el refrigerador, completamente mutilados y en cada segmento una letra lo mismo con las piernas y ni hablar del abdomen:

 

C-H-R-I-S-C-A-R-I-Ñ-O T-U-S-I-G-U-E-S-S-O-L-O-E-S-P-E-R-A

 

Había tenido una gran discusión con Jhon acerca de decirle o no a Chris sobre aquel mensaje y al final ambos concertaron que aunque Chris se molestara sería lo mejor no decirle nada, ninguno quería que entrara en pánico y eso seria exactamente lo que Christian haría si viera las fotografías, eso o algún acto kamikaze tratando de ser la carnada para el asesino.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el menor interesado.

-No hay mucho que ver la verdad, mutilo cada parte de su cuerpo-

-Ese hombre debe parar-

-Nosotros lo haremos parar, pero mientras tanto no debes alejarte ¿esta bien?- Dijo preocupado.

-Si- Se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, ambos sabían mejor que nadie que pasaría Dimitri daría la orden y Christian la obedecería de cualquier forma. Muchas personas mal intencionadas le habían comentado que mas que su compañero Chris parecía su subordinado “su perro faldero” pero ninguno llegó a tomar realmente en cuenta aquellos comentarios, ellos no sabían nada después de todo, ninguno había perdido a todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos y había recibido a cambio a un solo hermano a pesar de todo, todos ellos tenían su pasado intacto, todos recordaban quien eran…

 

Good Eye City; Michael lance Street #778 hace 18 años

 

Veía la lluvia caer tras la ventana del hospital y a todos los policías tratando de hablar con el, algunos buscando respuestas otros cuantos queriendo confortarlo. Aun así ninguno podría llegar a hacerlo ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cualquiera? Lo había visto con sus propios ojos a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia muertos. Algunos mutilados su hermana y hermano menor, otros apuñalados, si no mal recordaba su madre y su hermano mayor y con el, llegaron a tiempo. El detective Jhon Morgan llego a tiempo antes de que su padre pudiera darle lo ultimo del veneno con que intentaba matarlo a el lo llevaron al hospital central de Good Eye City lo desintoxicaron aun así no llegaron a tiempo para cuando llego la policía su padre ya había jugado lo suficiente con el, descargas eléctricas, acido en varias partes de su cuerpo y varios cortes profundos entre sus costillas y abdomen.

-¿Cómo esta?- oyó decir desde el marco de la puerta.

-Aun necesita descansar- La voz femenina de la enfermera que lo llevaba cuidando todo ese tiempo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si no nos dices nada nunca lo vamos a encontrar- Escuchó decir a lo lejos, tal vez a su lado realmente no lo sabía con seguridad.

-Mi padre, ya se los dije- Trato de decir pero su voz no sonaba suya, mas débil mas rota, simplemente no era suya.

-Eso ya lo sabemos yo mismo te salve de el- Reclamo el detective –Lo que quiero saber ahora es donde esta-

-No lo se ¿Esta bien? Simplemente no lo se- Gimió. El detective no volvió a preguntarle nada es mas el detective nunca volvió.

Dos años más tarde había recompuesto su vida a sus 16 años tenia todo lo que cualquiera pudiera pedir, todo menos una familia claro.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina con mas del cuidado necesario para hacerlo, no sabía porque pero había tenido un mal presentimiento todo el día y desde el día en que nació había aprendido a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, siempre.

-Te das la gran vida ¿o no hijo?- Se quedo estático casi dándole de beber con su miedo a su padre que la saboreaba como si fuera dulce ambrosía -¡Respóndeme!- Dio un paso atrás aterrado por la sola presencia de su progenitor.

-Aléjate- Pidió en un susurro dando unos cuantos pasos atrás mientras su padre daba otros hacia delante luego solo obscuridad.

Marcó el numero en su teléfono por cada tecla que marcaba esta se teñía de rojo, rojo como su camiseta, como el charco que poco a poco se iba dibujando a su alrededor… rojo.

-¿Detective? Soy yo Dimitri Hutskane señor el… el esta aquí por favor… yo... ya no puedo mas- Sollozó con la voz rota como la ultima vez que hablo con aquel hombre.

Días después se encontraba en el funeral de su padre. Tristán Hutskane hijo de la ilustre familia Hutskane, enloqueció cuando su esposa lo engaño con otro, asesinando a toda su familia de la forma mas atroz posible torturándolos a todos de las formas mas sanguinarias imaginables durante dos días seguidos hasta que una demanda anónima acerca de gritos y llantos llevo a la policía a intervenir y detenerlo antes de que diera muerte al ultimo de su familia. Finalmente, muerto a manos de su hijo Dimitri Hutskane ultimo superviviente de la ilustre familia.

 

Hace 8 años Good Eye City Christian Words Street 

 

No sabía porque solo sabía que debía correr todo su cerebro solo le enviaba aquella alarma “corre, corre, corre, corre y no mires atrás” sintió una punzada de dolor a través de todo su cuerpo tan solo con dar otro paso pero no podía “corre, corre, corre, no importa si duele corre” pero no pudo se dejo caer en el primer momento en que el dolor se hizo completamente insoportable. Lloro por la impotencia no sabia porque pero de alguna manera el solo hecho de mirar atrás le daba miedo… aquel hombre, por un momento pensó en volver, volver con el seguro y seria piadoso seguro no lo lastimaría mas, no si el se comportaba solo podía pensar en eso, francamente no sabía quien ni porque solo que si hacia lo de siempre no le haría daño mucho menos sabía que era lo de siempre.

-Pobre chico- Oyó decir.

-No me haga daño- Rogó en un susurro sentía la sangre agolparse en la garganta ni siquiera sabia si podría volver a hablar tal vez seria mejor, tal vez si no volviera a abrir los ojos seria mejor.

Según la amable mujer que lo cuidaba había pasado una semana desde que llego.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó con dificultad.

-el hospital central de Good Eye City- Respondió ella con dulzura –Seguro ya habías estado aquí- Dijo a modo de comentario.

-Nunca- Respondió –Ni en ningún otro- Susurro para si mismo

Desde el sábado de esa semana comenzó a recibir la visita de un agradable hombre.

-Jhon Morgan- Se presentó.

-Christian Wesson- Christian Words Street pensó.

Sin saberlo cada día esperaba la visita del detective hasta que este dejo de venir y luego le dieron de alta, no recordaba mucho, pero si recordaba un lugar al que podía ir… “Una pequeña habitación, cerca de una floristería, un cartel de dulces, luego fuego, humo, fuego y llanto” no lo tomo en cuenta tenia donde vivir después de todo.

Suspiro alegre mientras un flequillo de su largo cabello castaño ocultaba parte de su rostro, vio a su alrededor la pequeña habitación era amarillenta y tenía algunas manchas un poco mas obscuras, en las esquinas restos de moho pugnaban por seguir creciendo en si el lugar apestaba a humedad y humo.

-Tanto moho- Suspiro –Se tarda años acumular tanto- Sonrió.

En los años que vivió en aquel lugar se dedicó a trabajar en la floristería que aun estaba al lado de su cuarto y en su tiempo libre a encontrar a aquel hombre tan amable que lo había cuidado en el hospital.

Llamó a la puerta notoriamente nervioso. Medio año buscando a Jhon Morgan y al fin lo encontró en una estación de investigación policial. Todos reconocían el nombre pero casi nadie sabía donde encontrarlo.

-Pase- Oyó decir desde el otro extremo de la puerta.

-Gracias- Abrió la puerta con cuidado tenia miedo de romperla, de que lo castigaran…

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó el hombre claramente molesto.

-Quería darle las gracias- Dijo – Gracias-

-De nada- Respondió tosco – Ya puedes irte-

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- Preguntó curioso

-Un asesinato- Respondió casi esperando que la palabra ahuyentara al muchacho lastima que no ocurrió.

-Asesinar: acto de dar muerte o acabar con la vida de otra persona o ser- Recitó -¿Quién fue?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quién asesino a quien?- Preguntó interesado.

-Aun no lo se- Respondió nervioso. Según recordaba los civiles no tenían permitido tocar los informes de un detective. No como lo estaba haciendo aquel chico.

-Danielle Darrens- Leyó.

-¿Qué?-

-Danielle Darrens- Repitió – La asesina es Danielle Darrens ella dio muerte a…- Volvió a leer –Jonathan Darrens- Dijo angustiado. El peliplata frunció el ceño leyó y releyó todos y cada uno de los informes. Volvió a la escena del crimen interrogo a todos los sospechosos y finalmente el asesino resulto ser…

-Danielle Darrens- Admitió luego de tres días de ardua investigación. La hija de la victima.

Al día siguiente volvió a verle.

-¿Danielle Darrens?- Preguntó.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Ella lo odiaba, tenía la oportunidad y la aprovecho-

No dijo nada, ¿odiar? No sabía de que hablaba, en ningún momento llego a sentir odio en la chica, tal ves solo tal ves su tiempo ya había pasado.

Luego cada dos días, o cuando podía iba a visitar al detective, siempre pidiéndole lo mismo “quiero entrar” hasta que el detective aceptó y en su primer día lo conoció…

-Pobre chico- Oyó susurrar. Se emocionó el había pensado lo mismo.

-Te quiero cerca, cuida mi espalda- Seguro y sus ojos brillaron lo recordaba realmente lo recordaba.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?-

-Si- No tenía que pensarlo. Una familia no necesitaba otra cosa.

Nadie sabía lo que significaba querer borrar el pasado.

Nadie sabia lo que significaba no tener pasado.

Nadie sabía lo que significaba esa sola palabra “Corre” Corre y no mires atrás, no te detengas corre por tu vida.

Y por supuesto nadie sabía lo que significaba parar, parar a pesar de todo, parar y tomar todo lo que te diera el resto de tu pobre y corta vida.

 

Good Eye City; Christian Words Street #240. 12:40 P.M.

 

Vio la fotografía con profunda nostalgia luego se detuvo en la sola imagen del menor.

-Seguro y ese ni siquiera es tu verdadero nombre- Le dijo a la fotografía –Christian Wesson- Repitió para si mismo –Para ser un genio no tienes mucha imaginación- Bebió un poco de Whiskey con Ron tantos años de beber le habían pasado la cuenta, el licor ya no era lo mismo.

Se dio la vuelta en su silla bastante calmado y con el toque de elegancia que solo un antiguo conquistador posee.

-¿Qué quieren?- Vio a ambos muchachos uno mayor que el otro pero ambos muy guapos al fin y al cabo. Ninguno dijo nada, el menor le disparo, justo en la cabeza y se marcho. El mayor se quedo sonriendo frente a la escena.

-Uno a uno los estamos matando Mith, solo quiero lo que es mío- Con las manos enguantadas se dispuso en su tarea. Tomo el cuchillo “Omnis Lergio” y abrió el pecho del hombre que había sido uno de los principales culpables de su tragedia. Extrajo su corazón sin delicadeza alguna y lo clavo en su frente con la sangre dibujo un circulo y bajo el un verso: “En el primer día de la navidad me dieron: Un corazón ensangrentado”

Dejo todo donde estaba y se marcho con una dulce tonada en los labios.

-Holy night, holy night.

All its well. All its bright-

 

Martes por la tarde Good Eye City; Christian Words Street #240

 

Apenas supo de quien se trataba corrió de inmediato ya conocía la dirección después de todo, ¿Quién no conoce ya la dirección de su propio padre?

No le dijo nada a Chris aunque seguramente se terminaría enterando pero el no podía, no podría, porque se derrumbaría con solo decir una silaba de aquello.

Jonathan Morgan se ha reportado muerto esta tarde.

Pidió a otro forense “quien sea menos Christian” jamás permitiría que su pequeño tocara aquello, con suerte y permitía que de vez en cuando se ensuciara las manos con alguna victima no lo obligaría a anunciar la causa de muerte se su padre. Porque eso era para ambos “un padre” estricto, malhumorado, alcohólico, burlón pero al fin y al cabo un padre y ahora tendrían que enterrarlo.

Aquel asesino, aquel enfermo lo pagaría, como que su nombre era Dimitri Hutskane, aquel maldito lo haría.

 

Martes por la tarde; Good Eye City police station

 

-Realmente lo lamento mucho Wesson-

-Si… mi más sentido pésame-

-Todos lo queríamos mucho- No sabía que pasaba, en un momento estaba tranquilo preparando un poco de café para Mith y luego un montón de personas que el apenas y reconocía se agolpaban frente a el diciéndole todo aquello. Y a el, no le gustaban las personas. Soltó el baso que se rompió al instante y escapo. Que dijeran lo que quisieran después, al el, no le gustaba la gente. “corre, corre, corre” le hizo caso a aquella voz tan familiar hasta que sintió como una mano calida lo sostenía con fuerza.

-¿A dónde vas?- oyó decir a una voz conocida.

-Mark- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas podía darse ese lujo era el mas joven de la estación de policía y a pesar de ya tener 24 años aun parecía un muchacho de 18 demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido, demasiado bajo. Mark lo sostuvo un rato hasta que el mismo pudo con su propio peso y se dejo caer en el escritorio de su amigo. Su único amigo además de Mith. Mark Dallas un hombre de 32 años bastante parecido a Mith que le había ayudado a orientarse en la estación durante sus primeros días. Jamás podría decir que lo quería mucho, pero si que confiaba plenamente en el. Nunca le había mentido. Eso era suficiente para el.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el mayor dándole una botella de cerveza. Si, se parecía mucho a Mith, esa costumbre de beber cualquier clase de licor aunque fuera en horas de trabajo era muy de el.

-No lo se- Respondió abatido –Todos ellos aparecieron de golpe… todos me pedían disculpas… su mas sentido pésame- Repitió. Mark lo miro un rato con clara compasión, casi como si estuviera debatiéndose con algo realmente importante y doloroso… nada más cerca de la realidad

-¿nadie te lo ha dicho verdad?-

-No-

-El capitán el… -

Sus ojos se opacaron dejando ver un verde pálido que pocas veces habían adquirido y que pocas personas habían llegado a ver entre ellas, Jonathan Morgan la misma noche en que lo encontró casi muerto cerca de su casa. La botella se resbaló entre sus dedos. Quería llorar, gritar, gemir de dolor pero no pudo, no pudo porque algo muy dentro de el le decía que ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar por aquel hombre

“El capitán fue reportado muerto esta mañana”

-Pobre chico- Oyó decir.

-No me lastimes- Dijo el sin fuerza.

“Hutskane no quería que lo supieras lo siento”

-Su nombre es Dimitri Hutskane creo que ya lo conoces, estoy seguro el jamás te traicionara -

-Si señor-Respondió automata.

“Corre, corre, corre y no te detengas” Como pudo se mantuvo en pie, llego a una patrulla, la tomó y condujo tan rápido como pudo. “Corre, corre, corre, huye de todo, del dolor, de la muerte, huye” “Corre y no mires atrás solo hazlo Corre”

“Toma el resto de vida que te queda y aférrate a ella” vio con horror el cuerpo laxo y sin vida de quien alguna vez había sido el gran detective Jonathan Morgan y a Dimitri extrayendo el cuchillo del corazón apagado de su capitán y no pudo contener las lagrimas. “Nunca habrían lagrimas suficientes para un hombre tan grande” Lloró y corrió hasta su compañero, se abrazo a su espalda tan fuerte que seguramente lo lastimaba pero no aflojo ni un instante “lo necesitaba” y muy en el fondo sabía que aquello también era lo que Dimitri necesitaba.

Soltó a Dimitri cuando sintió que el calor que su cuerpo emanaba quemaba, solo entonces y poco a poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el mayor claramente contrariado.

-Lo mismo que tu- Respondió –Vine a revisar la escena del crimen- Dimitri estuvo a punto de reclamar algo cuando Chris lo cayó –Estamos juntos en esto después de todo- Recordó –Tu me pediste que no me alejara… ahora yo te pido a ti que no me alejes-

-Sabes que no lo haría… pero…- Observó el cuerpo de la persona que le salvo la vida –Esto es demasiado-

-¿Cuándo llevaran el cuerpo? Al forense- En verdad quería ayudar y el era el forense más experimentado de toda la estación.

-Tu no lo harás- Interrumpió el mayor molesto –No importa si estamos juntos en esto o si es nuestro caso no voy a permitir que abras el cuerpo de nuestro…- Paro en seco frente a lo que iba a decir una cosa era pensarlo otra muy diferente era decírselo a Chris.

-Supongo que a el no le gustaría- Aceptó –Vamos a casa ¿quieres? Ya hicimos todo lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, en cuanto lleguen los informes podemos leerlos y encontrar algo que nos lleve al asesino como dijo un gran hombre alguna vez “La paciencia es una virtud que muy pocas personas poseen” Yo quisiera tenerla- Dimitri acepto y ambos se fueron. Aun en el auto nadie dijo nada encendieron la radio “Just another goodbye” de “Steve Carlson” De alguna u otra forma verdaderamente idóneo.

 

Good Eye City “San Patrick Park” Jueves por la mañana.

 

-Para mí y para Chris el capitán Jhon fue mucho mas que eso, fue un padre, el padre que Chris nunca tuvo y el que yo perdí, realmente me hubiera gustado poder habérselo dicho cuando aun estaba vivo… seguramente muchos de nosotros hubiéramos querido decirle algo antes de partir… pero ya no se puede…- Tomo una Azucena Azul de un gran ramo de flores- Una vez me dijiste que cuando cumpliste los 16 años te enamoraste de una mujer mayor, que ella te recordaba a las azucenas, que en tu funeral querías esta flor en cada esquina… que te recordaran como un amante, como un hombre no como detective- la flor cayo sobre el ataúd junto a otra blanca que cayó poco después de las manos de Chris. En la lapida se leía el simple Epifanio de:

Descanse en paz

Jonathan Morgan

Un hombre inmortal

Gran Héroe y querido padre

Dejo que Chris arreglara su corbata por tercera vez en el día, no podía esperar a llegar a su casa y poder quitarse toda esa ropa… si Jhon estuviera vivo se reiría y le daría merito a Chris por lograr que usara la corbata durante toda la tarde pero Jhon ya no estaba y tendría que acostumbrarse. Finalmente terminó con todo; el papeleo, la rutina, los saludos y “las sinceras” disculpas y muestras de apoyo.

-No se como lo haz logrado Chris pero mantuviste esta corbata en su lugar toda la tarde- Felicitó

-Si y parecías un verdadero pingüino- Bromeo el mas joven.

-Y que tu ibas derecho a tu baile de graduación- Argumentó infantilmente mientras se quitaba la camisa y el saco dejando ver su torso marcado con cicatrices. Chris se quedo callado mientras contaba una a una las cicatrices. A veces pasaba se perdía en sus pensamientos “en sus recuerdos” aquellos que no sabía si eran reales o no.

En cuanto comenzó a caer la noche, fue directo a su habitación, no tubo que encender la luz para ver el par de ojos amarillos que lo observaban como si de un lobo frente a su presa se tratara.

-Te dije que me esperaras Michael que vendría por ti- Podía ver claramente su sonrisa socarrona iluminada por la luz de la luna que siniestra brillaba esa noche.

-Mi nombre es Chris… Christian- Tartamudeo. El par de ojos brillaron con furia.

-Deja de decir estupideces vamos…- Comenzó a dar instrucciones que el castaño siguió al pie de la letra. Sin queja alguna cortó sus muñecas con el cuchillo de hierro, “Omnis Satanica Potestas” hasta hacerlas sangrar, sin pestañear hizo los círculos acostumbrados y bajo el una frase “En el ultimo día de la navidad lo que tanto esperaba mi dulce Michael” y una nota con una dirección. “Michael lance Street #778”

Michael Lance Street #778

Después de haber presenciado el asesinato de toda su familia, juró jamás volver a aquel lugar, pero no importaba, no iba a perder lo último que le quedaba, su única familia solo por su ridículo miedo al pasado “–El pasado ya no existe y el futuro es el presente, nosotros creamos nuestro futuro a cada paso que damos, somos dueños de nuestra vida, nuestro pasado no importa podemos hacer nuestros propios recuerdos Mith-

-¿Mith?-

-Si, tu eres Mith mi hermano mayor yo no tengo recuerdos y quiero hacerlos contigo-” Aun podía recordar cada palabra cada sonrisa cada rayo de sol que golpeo el rostro de Chris aquel día en la estación. Cuando se tomaron aquella única foto en que estaban ellos dos solos, aquella que los tres conservaban solo el, Chris y el ilustre hombre que alguna vez fue Jonathan Morgan.

Entro en la enorme mansión sin basilar un solo paso. Para su sorpresa aun reconocía cada esquina de lo que un día fue su hogar. Las cortinas rojas de seda inglesa, los sillones negros de cuero, el piso de cerámica que llegaban hasta las escaleras, de madera rojiza y chirriante. Oyó el antiguo piano de cola que se encontraba en su habitación de antaño tocar una dulce melodía que a veces, Chris tarareaba sin siquiera darse cuenta. La siguió a medida que comenzaba a oírse una voz masculina que no reconoció como la de su compañero.

Cuando cumplas diez años pequeño

Cuando seas más bello y listo que nadie

Cuando una mirada tuya me quite el sueño

Y cuando el fuego en cenizas vuelva

Cada imperfección de tu cuerpo

Entonces solo entonces serás mío

Pequeño oh pequeño serás mío.

Sostuvo el cuchillo de hierro limpio y esterilizado y lo escondió bajo su camisa.

Oh mi dulce Michael, tantos años…

Solo mío, tantos años, solo mío.

Tanta sangre, tanto fuego

El fuego Michael.

Camino por los pasillos de la descompuesta mansión, tratando de no ser oído, vio a través de la rendija de la puerta su habitación, tal y como la recordaba; la enorme cama cubierta por aquel dosel hecho de suave tela azul, la estantería de libros infantiles, si revisaba bien seguramente encontraría los dulces que escondía en el agujero que había en su armario. Todo iluminado por el candelabro románico que colgaba sobre el piano de cola en que años atrás hubiera aprendido a interpretar junto a su padre.

-¿Sabes siquiera quien es Christian Wesson?- Oyó desde dentro de su habitación.

-El chico con que e vivido durante seis años seguidos- Respondió decidido –La ultima de las dos personas en quien confiaría mi vida- Dijo abriendo la puerta de un golpe. La música dejo de sonar y se encontró cara a cara con el tan esperado asesino un chico de a los mas veinticinco o veintiséis años. Piel clara, cabello negro y desordenado, ojos color miel, casi amarillos, labios finos, un poco mas bajo que el pero mas alto que Chris lo miraba como si le desafiara y con una cínica y falsamente infantil sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Christian Wesson esa persona ni siquiera existe- Se burló –Michael Gates, veinticuatro años, nació en un viejo cuarto en…-

-Infernal’s gate street- Terminó –Tuve el placer de conocerlo, eso no me importa, dime donde esta y te juro que si…-

-¿Michael? El esta aquí mismo, como debería ser, siempre conmigo- Dijo abriendo el dosel de la cama poco a poco. En ella Chris, su cabello desarreglado como si acabara de levantarse, la vista fija en un punto ciego de la habitación, sus ojos opacos, grises, sin brillo alguno. Vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa a cuadros bajo una chaqueta de cuero, ambas suyas. El homicida se sentó junto a Chris en la cama y hundió su rostro en el cuello del menor siempre sonriendo.

-¡Aléjate de el!- Advirtió el detective moviendo su mano derecha a sus caderas donde acostumbraba dejar su arma. Lentamente, casi burlándose el aludido obedeció la orden.

-Como iba diciendo Michael nació en Infernal’s gate street su familia no tenía dinero, mi padre era un hombre muy caritativo- Dijo con desden –El ofreció ayudarles ya sabes económicamente y así lo hizo el chico creció con la mejor educación en todas las artes y ciencias… pero al cumplir el los diez años mi padre murió. Jamez Candless, causa de la muerte: envenenamiento dos día después de que su hijo le diera un te de hierbas y su hijo, un niño de apenas doce años asumió el poderío de todos sus vienes ese mismo año cuando Michael cumplía los diez años en su habitación hubo un trágico incendio, solo se salvo el chico- Dimitri lo vio de reojo; la sonrisa socarrona, los ojos burlones, y como rozaba el cabello de su compañero indiscriminadamente.

-Tu…- No tenía palabras esa persona no era más que un enfermo.

-Luego del incendio lo lleve a vivir conmigo pero todos lo veían ¿sabes? Y el lo permitía poco a poco le fui enseñando; obediencia, lealtad, todo lo que una buena mascota debe saber, poco a poco también, cada persona que lo veía fue muriendo… seis años juntos y una noche el dejo que un muchacho de a lo menos dieciocho lo viera tuve que enseñarle de nuevo… castigo y después su premio pero cuando volví por el a darle su premio, ya no estaba había escapado. Para cuando lo encontré de nuevo no me recordaba y estaba viviendo con el mismo chico “el debe pagar pensé” y empecé a relacionarme con Michael hasta que me reconoció no me recordó pero reconoció mi voz me obedecía, la primera fue la chica alquimista el las mataba yo las “maquillaba” y después no recordaba nada-

-El no lo haría el es….-

-¿Puro? ¿Inocente? Piensa de nuevo, Michael no es más que un muñeco, un juguete, un fetiche, una marioneta, una mascota nada más que un perro y es mío- No lo soportó tomo el cuchillo y arremetió sin pensar contra el asesino.

Lloraba no sabia que hacer, había asesinado a su propio padre, quería correr, esconderse, de las miradas, del mundo, de si mimo. Caminó hasta una vieja mansión bastante parecida a la suya, llovía y aun así en el jardín pudo ver a un chico dormir tranquilamente.

-Esta lloviendo- Le dijo como si aquello no fuera obvio.

-Y tu estas llorando- Respondió el chico

-Yo soy un asesino, los asesinos no lloran-

–La lluvia es parte de un ciclo; sólido, liquido y gaseoso mas aun la lluvia es la fuente de vida de miles de seres vivos que no pueden moverse para poder conseguir agua por ellos mismos la lluvia es un regalo, las lagrimas en cambio son parte de un proceso diferente Amor, odio, tristeza, felicidad, cólera… emociones, las lagrimas son el proceso de purificación para que se tengan mas emociones, mas agradables mas horribles en fin mas intensas, las lagrimas purifican el alma los asesinos lloran, si los asesinos llorasen ellos serian perdonados, purificados aun así tu no lo necesitas ¿verdad?- Jamás volvió a ver a aquel chico.

Hundió el cuchillo tan profundo como pudo dentro del pecho del muchacho, su sonrisa cambio por una mueca de espanto. Su rostro se mancho con sangre al igual que la cama y el cabello y rostro de Chris que ni se inmuto, pero aun podía ver su sonrisa siempre dibujada en aquel sátiro rostro, abrió su boca cuando el cuerpo aun convulsionaba y corto su lengua, la clavo en su frente tal y como el lo hizo con el corazón de su padre; El capitán Jhon.

Tomo a Chris de la mano y le instó a levantarse.

-Vamos Chris- Le dijo pero este no hizo nada.

-Mi nombre es Michael- Respondió.

-No tu eres Chris… Christian Wesson, Christian Words… Chris- Recitó desesperado.

-¿Chris?- Susurro casi de forma inaudible.

-Si vamos Chris soy yo Mith-

-¿Mith?-

-Si ¿Recuerdas? Tu hermano mayor vamos a olvidarnos de esto y creemos recuerdos juntos-

-Yo los mate Mith-

-No, fue el- Dijo señalando el cuerpo sin vida del moreno.

-Fue el- Repitió como tratando de aprenderlo.

-Así es vámonos-

Ambos se fueron no sin que antes Dimitri limpiara la escena y recreara otra de forma que pareciera otro asesinato del homicida de los círculos, hizo el circulo y bajo el una frase

“Oh mi dulce Michael, tantos años…

Solo mío, tantos años, solo mío.

Tanta sangre, tanto fuego

El fuego Michael.”

Michael Lance Street #778; Un mes después

-El alcalde de Good Eyes City se enorgullece en nombrar al detective Dimitri Hutskane como el nuevo capitán de investigaciones y a Christian Wesson como su teniente en cuanto este capacitado para ejercer el cargo, luego del trágico fallecimiento del capitán Jonathan Morgan y del brillante caso de el asesino de los círculos- Leyó el mayor de un periódico.

-En cuanto este capacitado para ejercer el cargo- Repitió el Cataño en su cama – ¿Cuándo será eso?- preguntó algo aturdido.

-No lo se ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Christian Wesson-

-¿Quién eres?-

\- Michael no es más que un muñeco, un juguete, un fetiche, una marioneta, una mascota nada más que un perro y es tuyo- Recitó autómata.

-Falta poco Chris, pero recuerda tu eres mi hermano menor- Chris asintió sonriendo.

-¿Puedes leerme un cuento?- Pregunto con voz infantil.

-Claro- Se sentó en una vieja silla junto a la cama aun ensangrentada de su habitación de antaño. Abrió un libro al azar del suelo y comenzó a leer –Había una vez tres cerditos…-

No quería estar ahí, pero esperaría, al parecer aquel era el “lugar feliz de Chris” y si no estaba preparado para salir de ahí debería esperar a que lo estuviera, pero no importaba alguna vez un hombre muy sabio le dijo “La paciencia es una virtud que muy pocas personas poseen” Y otro alguna vez le dijo; El pasado ya no existe y el futuro es el presente, nosotros creamos nuestro futuro a cada paso que damos, somos dueños de nuestra vida, nuestro pasado no importa podemos hacer nuestros propios recuerdos

El esperaría y volvería a crear sus recuerdos con lo último que le quedaba.


End file.
